


In The Moonlight

by Raysblast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Edward needs something to believe in, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysblast/pseuds/Raysblast
Summary: Ed and Roy have always had a complicated relationship. Underneath the moonlight, an argument leads them to share a moment they’d never thought they’d be in.





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

"Someone once told me that the stars are souls watching over us, that they’re here to protect us from any darkness threatening us." Edward said as he gazed thoughtfully into the starry night sky.

"Stars are nothing more than some balls of gas, mostly made of hydrogen and helium, held together by its very own gravity. You should know that Fullmetal." Roy answered, looking in the distance.

"I know, I’m not stupid. It just felt comforting to believe it." He sighed, looking down to the ground. 

The two of them sat in silence rather far away from each other for a moment before Roy started walking towards him seemingly annoyed. “I’d never thought you’d let yourself believe something like this, no matter how comforting that thought might be. The world won’t have any mercy on you even now, nothing will guide you to the right path. The world is just as cruel as it’s beautiful. Don’t get yourself fooled." 

Edward got up unceremoniously. “ You think I don’t know that! I’ve had plenty of time to realize that! Mom, Nina, Hughes... they all died because of me! They... they..." Edward fell onto his knees, his face buried in his hands, desperately trying to suppress the tears trickling down his cheeks. 

Roy crouched down to his height, removing his hands off his face. He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb before letting his hand rest on his warm cheek. "You didn’t kill anyone, your mother was sick, trying to bring her back as much as it was stupid didn’t kill her, that thing wasn’t her Edward. You know that. Nina was killed by her father, you couldn’t have known what he was preparing. You gave happiness to that little girl when she had no one else but her dog to turn to. Maes... died because he knew too much."

Edward’s shoulders shook violently with his sobs, his voice trembling. "I-i gave him the lead that led him to discover... everything. If he didn’t, he would, he would still be here." Edward’s blood pounded in his ears, his chest growing tight.

Roy pulled him close to his chest, guiding him to rest on his lap as he ran his fingers up and down his back soothingly. "Sh breathe, you’re safe here."  
Edward’s hands tightly clutched the blue fabric of his uniform, he could feel the bitter taste of bile rising from the bottom of his throat which he forced himself to swallow back. 

“Look." He pointed towards the small pond of water they were sitting next to at their right.

Edward’s blurry gaze followed his fingers as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was just water or so it seemed. He tried to get his disfigured vision to focus by squinting his eyes, yet nothing in particular appeared to him. Still holding onto Roy’s uniform he shifted in his lap to face his own reflection illuminated by the moonlight, his hair was partially out of his ponytail, a few strands tangled. His eyes were watery and a little puffy yet there was something oddly beautiful in his reflection, something almost ethereal.

"That’s how people see you.” He paused.  
“That’s how I see you." He murmured quietly.

Edward’s cheeks flushed pink as he acted like he didn’t hear his words. His hands finally let go of the fabric they were holding instead they leaned over, fingertips barely touching the water’s surface. "Look." 

Roy leaned over the edge, facing his own reflection next to Ed’s, almost shining in the moonlight. 

"That’s how I see you." Edward whispered as he somehow shyly turned to face him. His face was so close to his barely a few inches away. His heart beats faster and stronger as his face came closer to his. He could feel his breath on his lips, his eyelids instinctively shut closed. The softness of Roy’s lips rests on his almost like a caress. Souls connected together as they kissed for the very first time. Roy’s arms locked around Edward’s waist, pulling closer as Edward ran his fingers through his raven hair. It felt as if time had suddenly stopped, like they were frozen in time just the two of them in a moment neither of them had ever dared to dream of, but Ed wasn’t the army’s dog anymore, was no longer his subordinate, no longer the helpless kid wanting to get his brother’s body back. He was just a young adult desperately in love with a soldier. 

Love... realization dawned on him as he gazed into his dark eyes. Have they always been this captivating? 

Roy smiled, dimples softly showing, it was one of those sincere smile he rarely shown. Edward’s worry flew away as he himself couldn’t help but genuinely smile back at him.  
Edward knew it now, he’ll be alright. 

Little did they know that up into the sky, the spirits of those they’ve lost watched over them, their smiles irradiating a comforting light piercing through the shadows. The moonlight shone brighter than ever that night.


End file.
